Organic light emitting diode (OLED) technology has recently become the subject of a large amount of new product development activity. OLEDs have gained popularity due to several technological advantages, including very thin and flexible form factor, high efficiency, high light output, etc. These devices, moreover can be adapted for use in both indoor and outdoor installations, and can be used for small area and/or large area lighting applications. As with other sources of general illumination, a user typically operates an OLED-based device using a wall or table-mounted switch and/or a dimmer control to set the desired light output. However, such external control switches/dimmers are expensive and typically require permanent installation on a wall, table surface, etc. Thus, there remains a need for improved lighting devices and control apparatus therefor.